What Darkness Brings
by Addicted Archangel
Summary: Odd oneshot. A member of the BAU finds him/herself caught in a horrific nightmare, staring straight into the eyes of death.


**A/N: A little oneshot I just whipped up at the spur of the moment that I felt like posting. It's based on a nightmare I had the other night, and yeah - I definetly need to cut back on the horror-flicks..! Beta read by the lovely LT.**

-o-o-o-

I look around, but everything is completely dark. A deep, thick opaque covers my eyes and my surroundings, making me completely unaware of where I am or what is around me. I reach out. I feel nothing but empty air.

My footsteps are silent as I slowly begin to move through the blanket of inpenetrable darkness reigning in this strange place. I can't hear a single sound as I hesitantly put one foot in front of the other, slowly feeling my way through the void.

My arms are stretched out widely forward, my fingertips yearning for something to reach. The silence is deafening, nearly hurting my ears.

Strangely enough, I feel nothing at all. No fear, no insecurity, no anxiety. Nothing. I see nothing, I hear nothing, and I feel nothing.

It feels like I have become nothing.

Suddenly, my fingers land on something soft. I let my hand run over the smooth surface, trying to figure out what it is. There is a strange smell in the air now. It almost smells like metal. Putting both of my hands on the object in front of me, now running them roughly across a larger area. There is fabric here. Wet fabric. And smooth, soft surfaces. But why is the surface so cold?

I realize I can move the object, and I begin to spin it slowly around. Suddenly, I feel hair under my fingers. Sharp, short hair. Is it a dead animal?

The smell is even stronger now, it's strong enough to penetrate every fiber of my being, sending fits of nausea through my body, and I fall to my knees, vomiting heavily until it hurts. I clutch my stomach and whimper. It's the first sound I've heard since this strange place appeared around me. My insides are twisting in a complete uproar and it feels like my intestines are trying to escape through my throat.

I lift my gaze to look into the blinding darkness, but to my surprise, I stare into a pair of glowing green eyes. The fear shooting through my body sends my heart into a beating frenzy and I feel my breath getting shorter and shorter.

Crawling backwards, away from the staring eyes in front of me, I desperately try to escape the sickening smell and the ghastly face which is slowly appearing before me. The further away from the eyes I get, the brighter are my surroundings, and I can now see what I have been touching.

It is a man, hanging from his ankles, hands tied behind his back. The man can't be more than 25 years old, his blonde hair drenched in blood, as well as the rest of his body. The huge, green eyes keep staring at me; empty and dead. The eyes. The horrible eyes.

I feel like I've seen this man before somewhere. I recognize him so well, but from where? I crawl quickly backwards, away from the horror that has appeared from the darkness before me. Suddenly, my back hits something hard; something very solid. I look up, and there's a massive metal door.

I reach up, and to my shock I see that my hand and arm is covered in blood. Shaking, I look down at my body, and I find myself naked – blood is still dripping from every limb I own. But it's not my blood. It's not my blood.

The whispering voice sounding through the room, or whatever it is, makes me jerk my head up, and I see the man hanging from his feet once again. The whisper conveyed only an incoherent word. I blink and take a breath.

The voice whispers again.

"_You."_

And I see how the hanging man blinks at me. I see his lips moving, and I hear his whispering voice once again.

"_You."_

I scream.

Scratching the door with my fingernails, I desperately howl to be let out; to be saved from this nightmare. I hear the voice over and over, closer and closer, but I don't dare to turn around. I scream for help, bang the door and finally just press myself against it. Blood runs down my forehead and my arms, dripping down onto the cold floor.

The smell is back, but my panicking body doesn't respond to it anymore. My self preservation instincts scream for me to get out, get out, get out of this place. And I try, oh God, how I try. Tears stream down my face as I cry out in pure desperation, banging at the iron door until my hands bleed.

For some reason, I turn my head around, and find myself once again face to face with the dead features of the young man. It's only inches away from mine now.

I fall silent, and all that can be heard are the sharp breaths I draw while I press myself tightly against the iron door. As I stare into the green, empty eyes, they once again blink, and my heart nearly stops. I cut off my breathing and close my gaping mouth, trying to look away from the glaring, dead eyes – but I can't.

"_You."_

The voice isn't a whisper anymore and suddenly hands clasp around my throat, squeezing it extraordinarily tight. I struggle, but there is no strength in my arms anymore. I try to scream, but not a sound emerges from my cracked lips.

I scream inside. It hurts. I'm dying.

And then I wake up. I sit straight up in my bed, screaming out loud. The sheets are in a twist, drenched with cold sweat. I'm hyperventilating, my head is spinning as I get to my feet and run through the empty apartment to the shower. Dousing myself with ice cold water, I lean against the wall and slump limply to the floor.

I sit there in the freezing cold water for as long as I can take it, then I turn it off. Pulling a towel from the rack, I cover my shivering body with it and rest my head on the green ceramic tiling.

I will sleep in here tonight.

Again.

It's the one place where the nightmares never reach me.

Ever.

-o-o-o-

**A/N 2: Who had the nightmare? You decide.**


End file.
